Una notte, per caso
by Megnove
Summary: Un crossover con un personaggio delle fiabe? Perché no? Nel manga ci sono incontri con Pinocchio e Mary Poppins eccetera eccetera... allora perchè non offrire un tributo a una storia dolcissima che... credo sia stata d'ispirazione al Sensei se non altro per il look dei Nostri? Giudicate voi se il mio tentativo è riuscito...


**Una Notte, Per Caso**

–Ciao. Sai disegnare?  
>L'ultima cosa che mi aspettavo di sentirmi chiedere a bruciapelo da una vocina così sottile.<p>

Ancora diversi chilometri per casa e il motore decide di smettere di funzionare. Proprio in una strada così deserta dove non passava nessuno a cui chiedere una mano. Del resto era notte fonda. La prima officina o stazione di servizio, a miglia di distanza. Non che non potessi arrivarci in meno di un minuto VOLENDO, ma non potevo mica trascinarci la macchina. Né mi andava di lasciarla lì e tornare da solo: avrebbe intralciato la strada, e non potevo essere certo di ritrovarla al ritorno. Senza contare che non sarebbe stato possibile portare con me i pacchi sul sedile posteriore. Quindi, pazienza: perché no? Sporcarsi un po' le mani, e prenderla con filosofia.  
>Doveva essere un guasto complicato, perché era un'ora che stavo trafficando col cofano aperto e non riuscivo a venirne a capo. Una vera onta per un meccanico dotato come me, si può dire. Normalmente riesco a capire con una sola occhiata cosa c'è che non va (e questo anche PRIMA di essere… «migliorato»). Se non altro era una bellissima nottata serena con tantissime stelle, anche se mi immalinconiva ancor più doverle stare a contemplare lì da solo.<br>Si era fatto decisamente troppo tardi. Stavo considerando di mollare lì tutto e andare a casa a piedi, per non perdermi almeno la fine della serata, quando arriva alle mie spalle quella voce…  
>–Ciao. Sai disegnare?<br>E mi trovo a fissare quel ragazzino –che sono certo un attimo prima non ci fosse– che mi sorride innocente con le mani dietro la schiena, i capelli di un biondo quasi evanescente e un vestito leggerissimo per quella stagione. Un vestito anche dall'aspetto… curioso, per la verità. Abbastanza strana anche quella domanda, da fare in un posto e un'ora simile ad un completo sconosciuto.  
>Avrei dovuto chiedergli se si era perso. O se nei dintorni c'era la sua famiglia e potevano aiutarmi con la macchina. Ma sapete come sono con i bambini. Anche quando resto interdetto, non riesco a non sorridere e parlare con loro da pari a pari. Almeno un po'.<br>–Disegnare? Perché?  
>–Perché questa non funziona– mi rispose tendendomi con grande serietà un foglietto di carta ingiallita. –Un mio amico si è dimenticato di finirla.<br>Era il disegno di una specie di reticella intrecciata con finimenti di cuoio. Fatto piuttosto alla buona, come da un bambino. O da qualcuno che non si esercitava a disegnare da troppo tempo. Non riuscivo a capire cosa raffigurasse.  
>–Una museruola– continuò il bambino, come leggendomi il pensiero. –Potresti disegnarmi il cinturino?<br>–E perché lo chiedi a me?  
>Inclinò la testa come se non capisse il senso della domanda. O nessuno gliel'avesse mai fatta prima. –Disegnamelo, per favore.<p>

Non ci volle più di qualche minuto. Anche se non ho mai preteso di essere granché dotato. Non capivo perché quel bambino non potesse disegnarsi da solo quel che voleva, ma avevo afferrato che quel tono non ammetteva repliche. Non avrebbe smesso di insistere gentilmente finché non l'avessi accontentato. Quindi lo feci.  
>Sembrò che non gli dispiacesse il risultato, anche se poteva senza dubbio essere migliore. Rimase a contemplare la museruola finita per diversi minuti, assorto. –Forse è un po' troppo lungo– commentò infine. –Però gli hai fatto anche i buchi e la fibbia– concesse. –Credo che andrà bene. Ora devo sbrigarmi a tornare a casa.<br>–Giusto. È tardi. La tua mamma sarà in pensiero.  
>Mi guardò di nuovo con quell'aria sorpresa. –Oh, no, non per quello. È che sono sicuro di aver chiuso molto bene il recinto, ma sai come sono fatte le pecore. Potrebbe riuscire lo stesso a scappare. E non c'è nessuno a sorvegliarla.– Sembrava molto preoccupato. –Le pecore non sono tanto intelligenti. Le ho spiegato che ci sono cose che non può mangiare. Ma sono quasi sicuro che non mi abbia capito. Devo tornare in fretta con la museruola, o non potrò star tranquillo.<br>–Dov'è la tua casa?– Non avevo capito molto del suo discorso, ma se potevo aiutarlo di certo mi sarei sentito più tranquillo anch'io. –Non so se riuscirò a riparare la mia macchina, ma posso portartici in spalla…  
>–No, no. È troppo lontano per te. Faccio da solo.– Sorrise. –Però forse mi puoi dare una spinta. Così farò prima. L'altra volta ero troppo pesante e ho dovuto fare due viaggi. È più difficile, quando non hai nessuno che ti aiuti.<p>

Ed eccomi lì a camminare nel buio della notte dietro quel ragazzino che sembrava sapere molto bene dove andava. Si era avviato con decisione su per una collina dove non c'erano strade né lampioni. Per me non era un problema orientarmi anche così, ma era un mistero come lui riuscisse ad andare avanti senza inciampare. Ogni tanto si fermava a fissare le stelle.  
>–È bello lassù, vero?– mi chiese a un tratto.<br>–Sì, certo– sorrisi.  
>–Anche quaggiù su questo pianeta, però, è bello. Almeno un po' di cose. E poi è grande. È il posto più grande dove sia mai stato. Se perdi qualcosa qui, o qualcuno, è davvero difficile che lo ritrovi. Io avevo due amici. Li ho cercati, ma non sono riuscito a rivederli.<br>Su questo pianeta? –Sì. A volte succede.  
>–Non ci sono abituato. Da me non si perde mai niente. È tutto troppo piccolo. Anche se perdessi qualcosa, lo ritroverei subito. Questo posto forse è troppo grande per me.– Si voltò a guardarmi. –Bisogna tenerseli stretti, gli amici. Se no si perdono.<br>Annuii, sorpreso.  
>–Però è anche vero– soggiunse –che quando si è amici, si resta amici anche lontani. Anche se non ci si vede più per tutta la vita.<br>–Sì.– Per quanto facesse discorsi davvero strani, in qualche modo mi stavo abituando al suo modo di fare. Mi attraeva perfino. –Però io preferisco sempre averli vicino, i miei amici.  
>Stavolta fu lui ad annuire. –Certo, in un posto grande è più facile perderli. Però ci sono anche tante più persone da farsi amiche. È tanto che non venivo qui. Ci sono ancora tanti uomini che fanno il loro dovere senza lamentarsi?<br>–Sì.  
>Rimuginò un attimo. –Però ci sono anche i vanitosi. Quelli che bevono per dimenticare. O che vogliono diventare ricchi. O quelli che studiano le cose senza davvero conoscerle.<br>–Ci sono– ammisi, e sorrisi di nuovo. –Ma non vuol dire che siano cattivi. O che lo siano del tutto. Potresti scoprire che molti sono brave persone, solo un po' sole e tristi. E che possono essere buoni amici.  
>–E ci sono ancora uomini che vogliono diventare re e comandare tutto il mondo?<br>Stavolta esitai, sentendomi rabbuiare. –Sì. Ci sono.  
>–Perché il mondo è grande e gli uomini sono tanti. E tutti diversi. Tanti non sanno neanche chi sono davvero, perché non si fermano a pensarci. Girano sempre in tondo perché non credono a quello che non vedono. Non vedono le loro radici. Gli uomini hanno le radici, come i fiori– sorrise improvvisamente con vivacità. –Solo che non riescono a vederle.<br>Lo dovetti ammettere. –Dove ci sono le persone che ami. Lì sono le radici.  
>–Oppure i fiori…<br>In qualche modo era come se afferrassi il senso delle sue battute. Avevo quasi l'impressione… di non vederlo per la prima volta. Di aver già parlato con lui. Mi squadrò attentamente dall'alto in basso, dal suo punto sul pendio più elevato di me. –Sai, è strano. Sei un grande, però parli come un bambino.  
>–Potrei dire il contrario. Che tu sei un bambino, però parli come un grande.– Scrollai le spalle. –Non che tu sia l'unico che conosco. E poi, te l'ho detto, non è che i grandi siano per forza cattivi.<br>–Però solo i grandi fanno la guerra.  
>A questo, anche se avessi voluto, non potevo ribattere. Ma ora anche lui sembrava come perplesso, al mio stesso modo. –Forse mi somigli– mormorò pensieroso. E in effetti stavo anch'io pensando quasi la stessa cosa. –Anche tu sei caduto dal cielo?<br>–Una… volta.– E le parole mi morirono in bocca.  
>Stavo per lasciar uscire la domanda che avevo trattenuto fino a quel momento: «Ma tu chi sei in realtà?», quando sentii dietro di me quello scatto.<br>La forza dell'abitudine. Quella che disgraziatamente mi ha salvato così tante volte. Prima ancora di vedere di chi si trattasse, ero già rotolato nell'erba con la pistola estratta in pugno. L'uomo, non più di un'ombra gigantesca, saltò su dal suo nascondiglio –come aveva fatto ad appiattirsi in mezzo agli steli alti senza che mi accorgessi di lui?– brandendo un'arma più grossa della mia, con un riso cavernoso. –Ci sei cascato in pieno! Niente male l'effetto del nostro interruttore antienergetico sui meccanismi _semplici_, eh? E adesso muori qui come…  
>Grosso errore.<br>_FWZAPPP!_  
>Primo, perché non potevo assolutamente permettere che mirando a me colpisse per errore il bambino.<br>Secondo, perché con quelle tre frasi di sproloquio mi aveva ampiamente dato il tempo che mi serviva per attivare l'interruttore, portarmi alle sue spalle –gli abiti civili che come al solito bruciavano avvolgendomi in una nuvola di fumo– e freddarlo in un sol colpo. Cadde nell'erba, e allora capii il suo segreto: tutto il suo corpo era una sagoma bidimensionale. Un nuovo potere che permetteva di alterare le proprie proporzioni per mimetizzarsi e nascondersi. Avrei dovuto parlarne agli altri.  
>Dopo questi freddi ragionamenti venne la vergogna. Alzai gli occhi e mi ritrovai colpito in pieno volto dallo sguardo allibito –no, <em>ferito<em>– del mio piccolo interlocutore.  
>Adesso di certo non pensava più che fossi abbastanza innocente da somigliargli. Ma più di tutto mi dispiaceva che avesse dovuto assistere ad una scena del genere.<br>–Scusami– dissi, abbassando gli occhi. –Avevi ragione, sai. Solo i grandi fanno la guerra.  
>E mi voltai per andarmene.<br>La sua vocina mi richiamò alle spalle.  
>–Il tuo vestito…<br>Mi voltai stupito che volesse parlarmi ancora.  
>–Somiglia al mio– continuò meravigliato. –Siamo vestiti quasi uguali.<br>In effetti era vero. Il suo abito era più semplice della mia divisa, e di un solo colore. Ma quella lunga sciarpa d'oro… l'avevo notato dal primo momento che l'avevo visto.  
>Stava fissando il mio avversario abbattuto per terra. Poi riportò lo sguardo dei suoi occhi chiari su di me. Non sorrideva, ma non sembrava neppure scacciarmi.<br>Mi riavvicinai. –Non ce l'hai con me perché mi hai visto fare questo?  
>Non rispose. Passava con gli occhi da me al nemico. –Non è facile– mormorò. –Le erbacce sono vive… non ci penso quando le strappo, ma sono vive… farà male anche a loro essere sradicate. E magari non pensano nemmeno di essere erbacce…<br>Aveva gli occhi lucidi tornando a guardarmi in volto. –Tu sei triste– disse. –Se io dovessi mai diventare grande…  
>Poi sentii la sua manina infilarsi nella mia. –Vuoi ancora darmela, quella spinta?<p>

E arrivammo fino in cima alla collina.  
>Si era fatta quasi l'alba. Alzò per l'ultima volta gli occhi, dritto a picco sulle nostre teste. –È lassù– indicò. –Ora si vede proprio bene. Da qui posso arrivarci dritto dritto senza deviare.<br>Mi parve che ci fosse davvero una stellina un po' più luminosa delle altre là dove puntava il suo dito. O forse no. Ma non aveva importanza. Annuii ugualmente. Una stellina che rideva.  
>–Sicuro di farcela?– chiese. Mi inginocchiai e misi le mani a staffa. –Non preoccuparti. Sono piuttosto forte. Vedi solo di prendere bene la mira.<br>–Attento a non tirarmi troppo lontano, allora– sorrise appoggiando il piede. –È vero che devo fare in fretta. La pecora potrebbe già aver aperto il recinto.  
>–Cerca di farmelo sapere, quando sarai arrivato, o mi resterà il dubbio.<br>–Oh, non preoccuparti. Prima o poi, tanto, ci ritroveremo. Gli amici possono restare separati per tanto tempo… ma si ritrovano sempre. Perché sono responsabili gli uni degli altri.  
>Ammiccò quasi scherzosamente prima di darmi il via per il salto. –Mi raccomando. Se tu dovessi incontrare il mio amico aviatore…<br>–Gli dirò che stai bene.  
>–E il mio amico volpone…<br>–Anche a lui.  
>–E salutami i <em>tuoi<em>.  
>Ricambiai il suo stesso ammicco. –Lo farò sicuramente. Resteranno sorpresi.<br>–E ricordati…– Ormai, illusione o meno, mi pareva che mi parlasse da un punto molto più in alto di me. Mi faceva bene vederlo sorridere ancora così. –Non perderla _mai_.  
>–Chi?<br>–Lei. Il _tuo_ fiore. Ne hai uno anche tu come me, vero?  
>–Sì.– Sorrisi proprio come lui. –E mi ha senz'altro… come dici tu?… <em>addomesticato<em>.  
>–Non perderla. Tienila sempre nel tuo cuore. Anch'io non riuscirei mai a tornare a casa… se non ci fosse <em>lei<em> ad aspettarmi. Funziona così, per _noi_.  
>Poi saltò.<br>E sparì.  
>Dissolto nell'aria del primo mattino.<br>Ma sopra di me, quella stellina brillava più forte che mai contro i primissimi raggi del nuovo sole.

Discesi la collina inseguito lentamente dall'alba. Una volta disattivato il marchingegno bloccante di quel tizio, avrei ritrovato la macchina funzionante e pronta a partire. Ormai il gelato doveva essersi sciolto e le pizze freddate… pazienza. Almeno il regalo che avevo comprato sarei riuscito a consegnarlo. Anche se avrei dovuto spiegare il perché del mio ritardo.  
>Sempre se mi avessero creduto. E se non era stato un sogno.<br>Forse, però, ci sono davvero altri noi stessi più puri di noi, più salvi di noi, in ogni stella del cielo. O in ogni fiaba della nostra infanzia.  
>E attraverso di loro possiamo salvarci, per quanto la vita ci costringa a fare.<br>O possono salvarsi loro attraverso di noi.  
>Mi girai un'ultima volta a guardare il cielo pieno di stelle sorridenti che andavano sbiadendosi.<br>–Sì. Parlerò di te ai miei amici. E al mio fiore. E sicuramente ci ritroveremo, un giorno. Qui o altrove, non importa. Funziona così… per _noi_.

_Ad Antoine de Saint–Exupéry  
>Quando è Diventato Grande<em>


End file.
